The invention is in the art of timing devices, particularly time keeping devices which indicate international or global time.
Worldwide there are twenty-four different geographical regions within which a different standard time is used. In the United States there are four different time zones; Pacific, Mountain, Central and Eastern time zones. Often there is a need to determine time of day or night at various locations or geographical regions when traveling, or when making interregional telephone calls, e-mails, facsimiles and the like. Also, certain localities have advanced time or daylight savings time, which is a time usually one hour ahead of standard time at various times of year to maximize daylight hours. The global time indicator of the invention avoids the need for repeated calculation of time throughout the world.
The indicator of the invention is used to indicate international time by dialing present local time and reading indicia on the face of the indicator to determine time at a different locale. Repeated time determinations are fast and accurate.
The indicator is a hand held or bag tag member having a front wall and a back wall accommodating a dial used to indicate time. The dial has an outer annular ring marked with numerical indicia and scale indicia along its circumference for measuring time at selected increments. When the dial is manually rotated to indicate present local time, times at various other geographical regions are displayed.
A modification of the indicator is a wall mounted international time indicator having a clock mechanism rotating a dial for indicating time of day. The dial has numerical and scale indicia for measuring time. The indicia on the dial are compared to printed matter and line indicia on the cover of the indicator to determine time in other parts of the globe at one glance.
A second modification of the indicator is a desk supported time indicator having a time dial rotated by a clock mechanism. A base is used to support the indicator on a horizontal surface such as a desktop.